floatings_arkham_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryker Cunningham
Name: Ryker Cunningham Age: 29 Birth Place: Trenton, New Jersey Gender: Male Sexuality: Species: Human Ethnicity: Caucasian Occupation: Education: He graduated highschool and went into the army Languages Spoken: English and some Spanish Religious Views: Agnostic Political Views: Liberal Favorite Color: Brown Favorite Food: Pizza Favorite Movie: Brokeback Mountain Favorite Book: The Hobbit Favorite Quote: Favorite Song: Burn it to the Ground -Nickleback Theme Song: Height: 6'2" Weight: 170lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Light Brown Scars: A scar on his knee from where he got the surgery Tattoos: A few from when he was younger Piercings: Nope Physical Description: Ryker is a little above average and average in weight. He's on the leaner side but still has a lot of defined muscle from years of training. Even after years in Iraac his skis is on the lighter side, although it has darkened. His dark brown hair is shortish but after leaving the military he's grown it out a little. He often wears a beanie hat and a T-shirt along with jeans a brown sneakers. If it can be helped he prefers not to wear a shirt of any kind. After his injury on the field he developed a limp and has a pronounced scar around the knee. Personality: Before joining the army Ryker was undisciplined and was often getting in trouble. After joining the army he became much more disciplined and hard working. He learned what it was like to put your life in someones hands and have them do the same. Even after his injury he maintained these qualities. After his knee was injured he entered into kind of depressive state. He didn't know what he would do after this, the military had been his whole life. It's been a couple months now and he's progressively gotten better, that being said he still has symptoms of PTSD. Strengths: Rykers has a lot of strengths most notably his loyalty. He's loyal almost to a fault. Often times he'll go to great lengths to help his friends and allies, even if it means putting his own life at risk. After he was injured he didn't have much to do in the hospital bedsides read and he's knowledgeable in an array of subjects and strategy. Weaknesses: Despite being in top physical condition his leg still dibilitates him to a certain degree. He still walks with a limp and has trouble running and doing fancy footwork. When he first had the injury he had severe pain in his leg, as time passes the pain has decreesed somewhat but he still gets sharp twinges every so often. Part of this might be due to his stubbornness, because of this fault he refused to go to physical therapy at first. his leg, stubbornness, trouble trusting people. Likes: Ryker is a guy with simple tastes. He is content to watch a movie on his couch with a beer in one hand and a bowl of popcorn by his side, maybe even with someone he likes. He used to be very involved with sports, especially basketball, but after his injury he's unable to play anymore. Dislikes: There really isn't a whole lot Ryker dislikes. I guess you could say his number one dislike is loud noises. They always seem to give him flashbacks from when he was serving./font> Aspirations: After leaving the military he doesn't really know what he wants to do. At the moment he just wants to get back on his feet and get a job. Fears: After serving in the military for as long as, he has developed a fear of large spaces. He hates the fact that he can't see all the entrances and exits, it doesn't help that these places are usually packed. Family:Lucinda Cunningham- Mother Lukas Cunningham-Father Brock Cunningham-Brother Brief History: Ryker was born to Lukas and Lucinda Cunningham. They were a relitevly happy couple, at least initially. Lukas was a military man so the family constantly had to move. Eventually the honeymoon feeling of there marriage began to wear off and the only thing keeping them together was Ryker. He was the apple of both his parents eyes. And depsite being away a lot Lukas always found time for his son. Ryker always had trouble making friends. Part of this was probably due to his constant moving, this plus the fact that he was naturally a shy child. Lucinda understood that the moving was starting to effect Ryker as much as it did her. His grades were dropping and he never brought home any friends. She finally pushed for a divorce and a few months later, when the divorce was finale. She brought Ryker to Trenton, New Jersey, where he was born. It was there that he met Daniel who he soon became fast and close friends with. As Ryker got older he didn't know what he was going to do with his life. So he eventually decided to pick up the family tradition and enlisted in the military. He served for several years. Then one day there was a raid and Ryker got sharpnel in his knee while fighting. He was sent back to the hospitals where he received physical therapy and treatment for his knee. He's recently returned to get back on his feet and find a job.